


Love me with all

by kenyakaneki



Series: Yomokane fics [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, kagune play, tentacle erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview of "Dawning in his  arms." To fall asleep in someone's arms, one must love before. So, come and love me with everything.<br/>Rating: + 18 / E / MA<br/>Warnings: yaoi, nudity, anal sex, oral sex, masturbation, consensual use of kagunes as tentacle erotica , light bdsm.<br/>Couple: Yomo x Kaneki<br/>Happy New Year !!!! God salves the yaoi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me with all

Kaneki P.O.V.  
  "It was night high. About 10 o'clock at night. I was in bed, fully primed in a book. Altough focused on my reading, i could feel the mattress move. Who would not feel with a weight of those?  
  A strong arm wrapped me, that great body approached me and whispered in my ear: "Ken, it's late . We should go to bed. "I put a mark in the book and put it away in the drawer. I turned off the bedroom light, leaving only the light on lamp.  
   
 My boyfriend spent the other arm around my waist and squeezed me. And even kissed me on the head. "Ken, i want. Let me show you, please. "i nodded.  
  I sat in Ren's lap. And i began to kiss him. Only stopped when the a ir lacked me. He unbuttoned my pajama shirt. I did the same with his.  
  "Ren, you want me to stay in doggie style now or later?"  
   "Naughty! You can lay in doggie style now. "  
   He covered my neck and back with a shower of kisses.  
   "Today, you will drop the kagune, Ken. "  
     " Yeah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  In the blink of an eye, my pants and underwear were gone. And i took a slap on the ass.  
 He pulled me into his lap. I'm facing him. Ren kissed my nipples. And yet he rubbed his beard on me. It's not that i do not like it when he does that, it makes me excited.  
 He made me lie down. Ren opened his kagunes. And he lays on top of me. I'm with the feeling to have a cage over me. It is as if the raven took the centipede into the nest. I'll be devoured.  
 Our kagugans are visible.  
  "Ken, you can drop your tentacles!"  
   I let the kagunes. Used two to pull his pants. Let him like a newborn child. How beautiful! It is much better when he does not wear clothes. I used one of the top tentacles to touch his nipples. And another to masturbate him.  
 We can not stand long. Just messing each other when we cumming . We collect the kagunes.  
 I lay in bed with my legs spread. Ren went to get the lubricant.  
 "Ken, i 'll suck you before. "  
  No sooner said than done.  
Ren ran his tongue on my balls. The bastard was still squeezing me just to provoke. And writhing and moaning. And when he came to the head. And he sucked hard. My vision was blurred. I cum. He drank it all.  
"Good boy! Now, i'll make you cry even more. "  
 Thick fingers smeared in grease widened my entrance.  
 "Tell me when you're ready, dear. "  
  After being wide open, i said yes.  
 He spent lubricant that thick shaft.  
 It was slowly penetrating.  
 We embraced.  
   I curled my legs in him .  
 Ren's body was so hot. I had a furnace in me. I kissed him. We lost our breath together. He was in and out within me. The view clouded again. We came again. I moaned his name. He also moaned to me. A hot liquid filled me. And i poured my seed in him.  
  I separated him . We lay aside and he got me anchoring. We will continue, just a break.  
  "Ren, can i use my kagune to give you some pleasure? "  
  "Yes , you can, my dear."  
 "What do you want me to do ,my love?"  
  "I will lie with my legs open. You will use two tentacles to hold my legs. One for me penetrate. And another to rub your dick in mine . "  
"You're pretty picky! But, i will make every little thing you asked me. Now , you can lie . Open your legs. I'll catch the lube. "  
"You can come with everything , Ken."  
 I grabbed the lube. I let my kagunes. The sight of that Ghoul all ready for me was delicious. I began to touch him gently.  
  "Come with all , boy ! Do not restrict yourself! Suck me! "  
"I will not forgive him, Ren. You're being too bold! "  
I put that member in my mouth . I sucked too hard. I did not stop with groans. I squeezed his thighs with my low kagunes. I continued to suck. When hot liquid fell into my mouth, i drank every last drop.  
 I stopped with oral sex. I grabbed the lube. I was getting finger by finger until he tell me that i could go. I wet the tip of a tentacle with lube. I stuck it, mercilessly.  
 With the remaining kagune, i rubbed the heads of our dicks .  
 After we cum again, i hide the kagunes.  
 What night!  
Not bathe for us . I slept on his side, with he clipping me. "

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: Comments? Reviews? Happy New Year!


End file.
